


Chrysalis

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Species (1995)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Control, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Soulmates, Teratophilia, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Outsiders have lived among humans for decades without them having any idea until recently,  for conflicts between humans and outsiders have arisen that have led Jack to investigate. However the "ambassador" refuses to speak to anyone other than Will Graham, who ignores his existence until Jack came looking for his help.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveHonorCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts).



> * indicates telepathic communication *

Will drove his car through town. He was headed for his house. Night was falling. Unexplained nerves seized his body. They ran through his blood warning him ... filling him with anticipation. Chills covered the skin of his forearms. 

Something was going to happen ... something big.

  
*

  
Will speed up the car. He would not stop even if someone crossed his path. He had to get to Wolftrap. At least there was a shotgun and ammunition. He would be on his territory even if they came for him. He could hide in the basement for a month with the supplies he had at home, or he could hunt if necessary. At least until help came and he could see Jack again.

....Minutes before...

The cell phone rang on the car console. Wil pressed the speaker. It was Jack.

\- "Will! Where are you? !!.. It is chaos everywhere .. are you okay? ... Are you coming here? .."   
\- "No, I'm going home. I have a shotgun and a pack of dogs there .. no way I'm going back to the academy. Jack the city is in total chaos ... lock yourself in the building and be ready for anything. But don't shoot ... they won't hurt you ... use ... use sedative pistols or something like that ... something really strong . "

Will was sweating profusely. His foot wouldn't release the pedal. He wanted to get there as soon as possible ... he would feel safer at home than on the road ...

\- "What the hell are you talking about? ... The bastards are forcibly kidnapping people! .. What do you mean, don't shoot? ... I'll blow their heads off if they get close !! ..".

Will wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His fingers were trembling. After what he had seen he was still not sure if things would return to normal or not ... he hoped so.

\- "Listen to me Jack, I know that it looks bad..but it is not what it seems. They don't hurt them. They are people who they know .. I saw .. they are mating with people who know them. They don't touch who already has a partner..and be careful..it could be anybody .. they have been here longer than we thought. "..

Jack sounded upset on the other end of the line.Suddenly he started screaming. Will bit his lip..it was too late. It must be someone from the lab. He heard Jack's screams and forced himself to think "Calm down .. they won't kill them .. they let them go after .."

\- "ZELLER?! ... ZELLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING.?. LET HIM GO .. LET HIM DOWN ... JIMMYYYY !!" ..

The call was disconnected after he heard shooting. Will tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

He remembered how on his way he had seen an elderly couple running towards a police officer who had seen them with empty eyes and then has began to run as if he were a professional velocist ... He was one of them .. While screaming and crying arose Around the elderly couple they kept hugging while on their knees on the pavement, nothing happened to them. No one hurt or paid attention to them. 

The cup of coffee Will had was suspended near his rosy lips, as he watched from his car waiting for the red light to change. 

Another couple walked hand in hand across the street. One of the men stopped and his face showed an empty expression right after. His partner seemed to ask him what was going on and he was pulling the hand that still connected them.The man turned to him and carried him in his arms, while growling loudly.

Will threw the coffee cup through the window. He began to follow them as fast as traffic allowed him.

He saw them enter a house in a suburb. The man who had abducted his partner was an "outsider." Will was sure. He took his gun and got out of the vehicle to quietly approach the house. He clung to one of the garden walls and peeked inside the window. 

The outsider had completely black skin and reindeer antlers were protruding from his hair. His eyes were white. He was not hurting his partner.Although the latter screamed for a few seconds in fear. Then he relaxed.

Will blushed and looked away. He had to make sure they would not try to kill him later. After several charged minutes of silence, he looked inside again.The shorter man was resting on the sofa. Covered with a blanket. He seemed to be asleep. He couldn't see the outsider.

  
After a few minutes he came back. Will watched them interact for a few minutes. Then he decided to return to his vehicle.

  
* 

  
Will repeatedly tried to communicate with Hannibal, but was unable to. He did not answer his calling. There was a sort of radial silence. He came home smoothly.

He let the dogs out and sat down to drink some whiskey. He had removed his shoes and jacket. His loaded shotgun rested beside him on the saddle. He was waiting for Jack's call . He relaxed, thinking that he would not be a victim after all. 

He was starting to close his eyes , feeling himself fall into slumber when he heard Hannibal's voice in his mind.

  
\- * Will .. *


	2. Chapter 2

He bit his lip trying to calm his breathing. He had run a lot. At least the beast hadn't hurt his dogs. His fingers clenched the shotgun. The wood of the trunk behind which he was hiding scraped his skin through his flannel shirt.

His ears were attentive to any noise. He looked for a second at the full moon in the night sky. He could sensed the other's presence getting closer thanks to their connection before he could even see it.

A drop of sweat slowly fell from his temple to his jaw. His cell phone started ringing.

-"Shit"..

Giving away his hiding place. He thought it was Jack for sure. He saw the caller's id. It was him. He answered without thinking.

\- "Will .. are you okay? ..."

\- "Jack .. I don't know what happened, I just know that something triggered this frenzy and now all outsiders are copulating with humans ... and .. oh God! .."

\- "Will ??! .."

Reflective white eyes stared at him a few meters in front of him. The cell phone creaked a bit in Will's hand. He was terrified ..

The beast swooped over him before he could finish speaking and took him by the waist. It threw him over his shoulder and started running. Will's cell phone fell to the ground from the impact.

\- ".. Ahhh..Jack! ... JAAACK! ..." ..

Jack heard Will's screams far away ... it was too late.

Where before there was a bit of hope that Will was one of the exceptions ... now there was only resignation. Jack dropped onto the chair in his office. He could imagine which outsider was responsible for his abduction. From the beginning its interest was clear... the gifts and dinners. It was obvious now that it was not professional or scientific interest.

Jack had ignored it in order to continue the collaboration between species. His fist connected dryly to the surface of his desk. He sighed.

Beverly placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Jack did not raise his head from his hands. Half the academy cadets, Jimmy and now Will ... It would be a long night ...

  
*

  
.... 8 weeks before ..

  
\- "He has not spoken to anyone for a few months ... Has not tried to escape either ... The little we managed to obtain is that he is the" ambassador "and that he does not like the name we have given to his own ... "   
-" Why did you call me? .. You should have call Bloom. I'm sure it was your first option .. "

Will said, as he watched Jack Crawford, Chief of the FBI Division in charge of the study and interaction between humans and outsiders.

\- "He asked for you .."   
\- "How? ... You said he hasn't spoken for months".   
\- "He wrote it on a paper he gave to Dr. Bloom ... It was ther only interaction and then he went back to ignoring us again .."

Surprise was drawn on the professor's face.

\- "Oh.!." ..

  
*

  
Will entered the special vaulted den in which the "ambassador" was kept, walking two steps behind Jack. He was intrigued. No one had any idea they had come to our planet since decades ago until conflicts began. 

For Jack it was a matter of studying them and determining if they would pose a long-term threat and finding out if they had any weaknesses. 

Will could see he was just like a human, except for the haunting look and the reddish color of his eyes. He was tall, athletic, with broad shoulders and royal features. His straight hair fell over his forehead, reflecting silver and blonde highlights. In a few words Will thought he was attractive ... He smelled of danger.

Jack stepped aside. He said nothing. He just watched the outsider waiting for a reaction.

As for the outsider, he walked closer to the translucent barrier to see them better. And the most interesting thing in months of captivity happened.

He began to purr the moment his eyes fell on Will. 

Will stopped and a chill ran through his body. He felt a strange sensation. As if the sound of water from a stream in his mind for a few seconds, leaving behind freshness and renewed energy. It was ... and that puzzled him even more ... nice.

He heard a voice in his mind.

\- * William Graham ... It's a pleasure. *

Will nodded and tried to think about his answer.Jack watched them. Occasionally one would nod his head in agreement and the other would smile deviously. A few seconds passed and Jack was sure they were communicating telepathically.

Will turned to Jack. His clear voice inside the precinct crossed the walls before wrapped in spectral silence.

\- "His name is Hannibal Lecter .. he represents them .. he says .. they come in peace .."   
\- "We will decide that .."

Jack replied impatiently. Will turned to the outsider and answered annoyed.

\- "I didn't say it sarcastically .."

Hannibal just smiled and effortlessly, before the astonished gaze of those present, crossed the translucent barrier that divided them. It was like he was made of ether because of the easy way he passed through matter without modifying his structure.

Will and Jack were stunned.

Hannibal addressed Jack. His hands behind his back, as he stood a few feet from the man.

\- "I will gladly help our friend Will solve the cases of conflict between our species .. it will be a pleasure to work together .."

The latter was said in a tone that Will found lewd.He felt uncomfortable with the alien's attention. He cleared his throat and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

...Present day..

Will slipped in and out of unconsciousness. His arms were being held by dark hands that ended in claws. His knees seemed not to touch the bed because of the ease with which his body was being maneuvered.

His eyes opened and closed lazily. His mind was still engulfed in a mist that was bloating his senses. He didn't know what time it was, or how long it had been since the forest.

His hair tousled by the exhausting situation was sweaty. His curls bounced off his fringe and sighs of pleasure came from his lips with each trust from the beast.

At one point the monster member brushed his prostate and Will moaned uncontrollably. A grunt of pleasure erupted from his mouth full of sharp teeth. From that moment on, he did not stop deliciously attacking bulb of nerves with the tip of his abnormal penis.

\- "ahhh ... hhaaa ... mm" ..

At Will's moans of pleasure, the monster paused for a few seconds, only to turn the poor human over onto his back on the bed.

Will could see, thanks to the artificial light from his night lamp, the face of the outsider who was fucking him at that moment.

Sharp cheekbones and generous lips hiding deadly rows of sharp, clenched teeth behind. Ash blonde hair was the base of a crown of antlers and ebony antlers. Athletic body longer by a few centimeters more than that of his humanoid suit. The familiar features Will wanted to caress at the moment. 

But his hands were over hid head, being held by one of the monster's claws.

Hannibal penetrated him relentlessly. Will turned his head to the side. The clock on his nightstand said two hours had passed since the copulation had begun.

Will sighed. He had come so many times that he wouldn't remember his name if it wasn't for the voice in his head whispering * William .. * over and over between each rush of warm seed inside him. 

He moaned as his next orgasm was approaching. The beast leaned down impossibly, bending with such flexibility that hid face was closer to Will's chest.

A very long, black tongue came out from between the alien's teeth. He licked one of hid nipples until it was very erect and reddish. It was so soft ... it felt like cold silk on his skin. He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Will's hips rose from the bed unconsciously at such pleasure. Then the tongue went down to take his member and snake around it.

Will screamed a little.

\- "AHhhh ..."

While he kept trusting into him, Hannibal was masturbating him with his tongue! Delicately moving up and down the human's limb. Will felt the familiar knot inflate inside his body and sighed at the expected sensation the warm substance would give him inside. Only the mental image added to the monster's tongue made him come again.

When the orgasm came to an end the tongue left his member and Will felt the outsider lift him from the bed again to hug him and place him on his strong thighs, while penetrating him in short and quick thrusts. 

The warm sensation of the foreign seed filling his inner walls made him feel full of calm and safe.

At this point Will thought, in intermittent and brief moments of consciousness, that the nebula in his mind and the feeling of calm was an essential part of the ritual to calm the human counterpart.

When the last drop had been discharged into the human's body, Hannibal turned them and rested his back against the back of the bed while Will rested in his arms. They were still tied together by his knot, which would hold his seed inside for the short hour it was left of the night.

One of its claws caressed Will's jaw and temples, while Will slept. It ran down his torso to his belly where he drew circles with his fingertips. 

In there he had planted one more seed of hope for the survival of his species. Implanted the mixture of his seed with that of the human. In 4 months he would have in his arms the fruit of their union.Thanks to the compatibility of their DNA, the alien's semen had temporarily changed the man's body to receive and give birth to life.

He began to purr thinking about how Will's body would change during that time so that finally, on the expected day, the young man's entrance would expand without difficulty to make way for the new being in a few months.

  
*

  
Will woke up after 7 hours. The scent of a caloric breakfast filled his nose and made him moan in pleasure as he stretched out on bed.

He opened his eyes and saw that his home was intact. Some dogs slept in their beds and others played on the carpet. The fireplace was lit.Everything was immaculately clean including himself. The smell of bacon and eggs came from the kitchen making him hungry.

He looked out the window as he sat on the bed.The sheets were not his. They were new and soft, the fabric cool to the touch. 

Hannibal must be in the kitchen. Will wondered if he would look the same as last night or if he would be a human on the outside again.

\- "Oh!".

A thought with was not his crossed his mind. It was as if he felt an emotion of .. love .. filling him .. recognition .. someone who called him. 

Hannibal was by his side in a second. He kiss him tenderly for a few seconds. His human features lighting up with a smile just before capturing his lips again. Will felt calm, but had questions.

\- "Will ...".   
\- "Hannibal? ... What did your people come here to do? Why are you procreating with us.?"

Hannibal took one of his hands in his keeping eye contact.

\- "To survive extinction .. Soulmates were no longer born and we did not reproduce if not with our soulmate. Then a miracle occurred ... We listened to you ... We discovered that we are spiritually and physically compatible with you ... I heard your voice through space .. each one of us heard their own person .. You have saved us .. Now we will help you save your world .. "

They hugged each other tenderly. Will smiled in Hannibal's chest. His life had turned upside down in just a few months, and he had no regrets.Everything would be fine. He knew it since he heard Hannibal's voice in his mind the first time. The connection between the two forming with the sound of the stream where he used to go fishing and find peace.

THE END


End file.
